Thank you Fairy Tail
by silent angel eyes
Summary: if you are reading this then sit down cause it is going to take a while. This is my last note to you fairy tail, my whole life story begning to end. What you know and what you don't. Why this happened and why i didn't say. I leave you this so you can give it to the people who really need to see it in the end. But i will tell you one thing there is a secret at the end of this book.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago when the fairy tail when fairy tail was very young Master Makarov

went out to deal with some thieves hiding in the woods. Though usually he never got into the council's problems this time was an exception. Why? Simple one of the thieves hiding in the wood ran up to the council demanding to be jailed. He was crying and screaming about a demon child living out there and how she was protected by a pack of wolfs. As strange as the story sounded Master makarov went to cheek it out. He arrived at the wood were the supposed "demon" girl lived. The wood were silent almost eerie. " Something is not right here," he thought. That moment he stepped into the forest his life changed forever and so did someone else's too.


	2. Who are you?

If god had a plan for me I can't say and you guys think I know all but back to the plot. That day I was sitting and a rock smiling and waiting for him. I figured he was anthor hunter and planed to get rid of him quick. After all that was my only goal and I was happy with it. I may not have known my name or anything at all but I figured that didn't matter. He walked up and I was shocked to see he was a small man with things on his body. He stared at me and asked " what happened to you little girl? Were is your family?" he asked look concerned. I also had no clue how to talk so I could not anser him. I just stared. " were are your cloths?" he asked. What are cloths? I thought. I scratched my head wondering who this man is. Just then one of the wolfs growled and stode up barking. Out of noware fourty or so men jumped and they had guns. " stand back little girl, get out of here." The man yelled as he glared at the men. I stared at the foolish man and shook my head. He stared and yelled again just as the men lunged. These men have bad hearts so I will get rid of them first I thought. I raised my finger just a little and the men were sent flying hungeds of miles. I laughed at their childish screams. The other men then lunged for me. I heard the old man scream no But I was not scared for I had delt with men like this before. I looked up at the men and blinked, next thing they know is that they are flying across the ground. I laugh again for to me this is just a game just a toy to amuse me. Once I finished the job I looked over at the man. He looked at me and said " so you were the demon child they were scared of". I nodded and spoke " they harmed my home, and I only know to protect it yet you still stand here. What is it you hope to accomplish?" "what I hope to accomplish is to bring you to our guild, for I think I wan you to meet somebody." He responded with a smirk.


	3. Nakama

In the end it took him almost four months to drag me to the guild and yes he brought me a dress as I learned it was called to wear. The reason why it took so long, I did not want to leave my forest. I was protective of it and feared the outside world as I came to name it. When I arrived at the guild for the first time I was shocked to see lots of what I also learned were called children. "well what do you think?" the man who I had come to call Makarov. " I think they are fools living in this blind and lying world of innocence." I responded. He just frowned and sighed " well spend some time with them and we will see what you say afterwords" what could that mean? I thought. " Oi, you new girl! Come fight me!" I looked over to see a pink haired boy racing towards me with a ball of fire. Acting on instinct I flung him across the room with no mercy. I expected him to lie there and pass out but no. He got up and tried again and again and again. Let's round to about 80 tries. Only when he was about dead did I stop and stare. " Why do you keep trying I will only beat you?" I asked. " Simple, you seemed scared and I wanted you to see how fun it was here and I wanted to see how powerful you were." He answered back through a mouthful of blood and broken teeth. "I I I was not scared at all dummy" I snarled back. " Then why are you stuttering and acting all mean?" he whispered. That's when it hit me, I was acting mean because I was scared but my pride would never admit it. While I was pondering this I was startled to hear a loud creaking noise and to look up just in time to see a large beam fall straight for the boy. Next thing I knew I was holding the beam with the boy staring. Someone dragged him away and lifted the beam off me. I looked to see the color red dribbling across my shoulders. I am bleeding I thought numbly. Suddenly I felt a cloth against my back wiping the scratches. It was the pink haired boy. " Why are you helping me? I hurt you." I asked. " You were just playing and besides what are nakama for." He replied. "What are nakama?" I asked. " They are your family, friends, and allies. They share your pain and burden and also your happiness. They depend on each other and would never betray one anthor. This is nakama and this is fairy tail." He replied. I felt something wet and warm flowing down my cheeks and realized I am crying. " I have lived without a purpose my whole life and have depended on myself. I am like a broken doll with cracks and need someone to mend them. And I feel like like I finally found a place where I belong." I really am crying now and cling to him. "by the way my name is natsu." He said " natsu huh I don't have a name" I replied. " well your name is now魅力的な人 美人 素晴らしい人. Which mean living doll just like you said." He smiled. Thus began my new life with my new family. I hoped it could last forever, but like all good things they get snatched away.


	4. the beging of the end

Years passed and I grew up, fairy tail style of corse. One day I went on a yearlong mission and finally came home. The day after I came home is where I begin. Oh and don't worry more of my past will show up when it is needed because why would a dead girl lie. I never thought I would tell the tale of my own end but I want somebody to know my story. Lets begin. It was my usual night, walking up screaming and having a sowred through my wall. Yep-typical night. After I threw on some jeans and a tee shirt I jumped from the ledge of my ten-story house. I landed lightly on the ground and smiled as I surveyed the place. I began to walk when an unknown force struck me and my head began to pound. " Ouch" I muttered rubbing my head. Oh ya for those who don't know what I look like I will tell you. I have floor length hair that is brown with a few streaks of red. I have ocean blue eyes and small lips. My body has a big bust and small butt and I am thin. So there now you have an idea what I look like. Back to the story. I just walked it off like I would to ANY pain. As I walked on I saw natsu and some blond chic. " oy living doll what up?" he shouted. I just glowed at him lifting my finger to my house and said, "Where is all my food?" He suddenly got red and said "Lucy-living doll, Living doll-Lucy". The girl named Lucy looked terrified of me. I can't blame her; after all I am the most powerful mange in Mongolia. (And the most destructive but let's skip that detail.) "Come on I don't bite." I told her only to see her cower behind natsu. I just sighed; I mean what can you do. " So did you acquire new powers while you where away?" asked natsu. " Well I already know and can preform almost every type of magic there is so not really." I replied. "Unless you count me perfecting my four major one- light magic, dark magic, living magic, and space and time magic." I told him as we approached fairy tail. " What about the spirit magic?" he asked grinning his face off like a fool. "Not really" I admitted. See spirit magic is when you use you inner power and soul to create armor or weapons out of thin air with ant ability. The best power is called soul armor, which uses your soul to create the armor that reflects who you truly are. In other words badass. I opened the doors not surprised to see how much it has changed and went to go get cake chatting with natsu and attempting to chat with Lucy along the way but to no avail. I sat down and ordered a beer with cake. " Oi living doll I demand a rematch to our drinking compition!" yelled Cana from across the room. No way I thought when my head began to pound again. This can't be good I muttered to myself, but it was most likely lack of sleep getting to me. That's when I heard the wolfs

_**Hey guys for those who have not figured it out there will be a new chapter every Saturday from now on and I would love reviews.**_


	5. hell on earth

I ran out of the guild in light magic where I arrived at the forest. The smell of blood was really thick and I panicked to what might have happened to my friends. I ran into the dark forest with only a little light filtering through the branches. I arrived at a clearing and to horror I say all my wolfs dead bodies littered across the ground. A large cat sat in the center of the chaos and grinned. It was a horrible grin to look at, his teeth red with blood and his fur thin and wiry. He smiled and said, "Who are you?" "Who are you horrible beast!" I screamed back. "well well I am a cat as you can see stupid child or should I say thief." He replied. "What are you talking about, I AM NOT A THEIF!" I yelled. "Yes yes perhaps thief is a strong word perhaps substitute, yes that fits the bill quite nicely." He said to himself. "Why did you do this?...no don't answer I will just kill you instead." I spoke. I raised my hand but felt no magic. "Oh yes I might wish to warn you that here you have no magic at all but that is beside the point." He sighed. I stood there unable to move just staring at him with fear. "Are you really who you think you are or are you just a puppet meant to be thrown away after use. Are you just a toy to be played with?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked in fear. "…..GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH YOU REALLY DON'T REMBER HOW FUNNY HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He laughed. "Prepare yourself child for not everything is what it seems." He said and diapered into red smoke. I sat there frozen and unable to move and then broke down crying and screaming for hours finally I got up though. I walked home and planed to tell everyone what happened, but first rest. I got home and got out some sleeping pills and swalled them up. Suddenly my body went numb and I screamed. I felt the blackness crawling all over my eyes like black ants till finally I saw nothing. I opened my eyes to see myself falling into an abyss. I looked around when I suddenly landed on a clock. It had the exact date and time that was the present on it. Then I saw seven identical clocks flock around me but with different times and dates with a key next to them. "Tic tock your time is running out" then I slipped off the clock and fell into the abyss below.


End file.
